User talk:Grubish360
Feel free to leave me a message. Lego guidelines Hi Grubish360. Welcome to your new wiki! I suggest you look at the LEGO® fair use guidelines and develop appropriate policies for use of Lego trademark on this wiki. Angela (talk) 17:35, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Cool Nice, User Groups, cool, can someone join more then one :). How about a User group just for templates, call it the Jedi group. And scince official Lego Star Wars is really small there could also be anouther group for the making of unofficial star wars ships and stuff (of course it has to be in the Star Wars universe), mabey call that the Sith group. User:Fell Skyhawk , 17:49, 28 August 2007 (UTC) *http://irc.wikia.com Go here and go into #SWGames please, i whant to ask you some questians about this site and i doubt that this site has an IRC section :). Im there right now. , 19:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Nice Page Nice User Page. , 14:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Episodes Um, with the Star Wars episodes, why not just have e4-6 grouped as Original Trillagy like LEGO calls them. Because alot of them are from more then one episode scince the vehicles and vessels prety much remain the same. , 14:55, 29 August 2007 (UTC) User groups and other stuff Um, i went to make the pages for the republic and mabey the other ones and I realized that they all said Halopedia the ones that were red links. So i fixed it, but now theres a page with Halopedia: for the republic that needs to be deleted, and scince you are the admin you have to deleate it for me (only you can prevent Holopedia articles) I know corney but im half asleap. Also scince I kindaof started the Republic does that make me part of its command staff or is the command staff any admins who are apart of the group or what? , 15:35, 29 August 2007 (UTC) *Sure, to which one? Its multiple questions some of them ether or. , 15:42, 29 August 2007 (UTC) **Cool thanks, so you still havn't specified what sure is for and if someone needs to be admin to be part of command staff, im guessing then sure is a. your deleating that page and b. i can be part of the republic command staff, so now the only questian is, for future reference does one need to be admin to be command staff or is the person just voted in by rest of group into command staff. , 16:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) *Actually that makes perfect scence. -Skyhawk , 17:04, 29 August 2007 (UTC) User Groups I just saw User Groups on Halopedia, WOW, um, if you want ill take what Halo's got and reorganize and redo it to a Star Wars Lego format. Im good at that kindof thing. Also seing the compaines, while i know it wasnt what im about to say my brain thought of this while looking at it. Is have compinies like building companines where members of the groups will create diffrent LEGO's of thing in Star Wars under their group(Republic builds Republic stuff). Then post it under the company they are under. Also with instructions. The members can work together to create each lego. Also have sub-groups (I know im getting a head of myself thinking this site will have tons of people) like Jedi under Republic or Sith under Empire or things like that which will be dedicated to Jedi or Sith things in LEGO sets and in the groups Lego stuff. , 17:38, 29 August 2007 (UTC) *Well not copywritted persay, and scince im not sopying and pasting directly, just formating the same way, because the idea of User Groups originated there so it whould be logical that if we had them we should format it similarly. Why reinvent the wheel when you can take the orriginal invention of the wheel and create other types. Like a wheel is a wheel yet there are diffrent treads, hub caps, so forth. , 18:14, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Episode still You still havn't ansuered me on the episode questian. , 19:09, 29 August 2007 (UTC) *A. You still havn't ansuered and *B. WOW, youve done a lot. Ive had to really work hard to get the thing done on SWGames, but i'm taking a small break before my head explodes from all the thinking. Ill see what I can do to help Userboxes. , 17:08, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Grubish360#Episodes This should take you strait to it. *I can do it, im just asking should it be done, I don't want to do it and find out you really whanted it the other way. same person , 18:15, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Merging the Lego wikis Hi Grubish360. There's currently a discussion going on about whether or not the Lego wikis (like Lego Indiana Jones Wiki and Lego Batman Wiki) should be merged into one wiki. Feel free to join in the discussion here.--Richard 19:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) LEGO Hello there Grubish360, I'm sorry I've never introduced myself, I'm Jedimca0, and I joined this wiki a few months ago and have become an administrator during your absence. I just wanted to ask why you moved the main page to LEGO Star Wars Wiki, in Lego's Fair Use Guidelines (which were copied to this wiki from Lego's website) it says "the trademark should appear in the same typeface as the surrounding text and '''should not be isolated or set apart from the surrounding text," because of that line, I think we should use Lego and not LEGO. It's unlikely Lego will try to shut us down over something like this, but I think it's better to use "Lego" because it's safer. --[[User:Jedimca0|'''Jedimca0]](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:58, 27 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Credit Sure. I moved the templates to that sub page because I thought they looked to cool to be completely deleted, but I didn't know who had created them. I've added your name to the sub heading on the page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:10, 28 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Merging? There have been no comments in the forum since you left, and because our community has already voted (and said no to a merge) I removed it from the site notice. I'm also planning to archive the forum soon. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Question Hello everything has changed and i cant remember where i can get images tell me where i can find them. 7194 Jedi Master Yoda hello I have seen that your friend Jedimca0 has deleted the page above (7194 Yoda) because it was so-called nonsense but I would like to concur; This set was released in 2002. Look it up on Brickipedia. And I also believe that he should be dealt with on this. Yours Truly,--DarthR2-D2 15:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Dark Lord of the Sith R2-D2 *I've explained the reason of the deltion on DarthR2-D2's talk page. The content, the name, of the page was nonsense. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with DarthR2-D2, 7194 jedi Mater Yoda is a real set, this is how it looks: 51JHMQWJZML.jpg Hello Excuse me I'm new here and I don't edit but I have seen somebody who has done some very good editing and he hasn't even been a member a month yet, he is very good and I would like to nonimate for something that's on wookieepedia called wookieepedian of the month except for this wiki. MasterChewbacca 17:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC)JEDI MASTER CHEWBACCA Evanf Is it okay if you can do custom lego figures? Evanf Hi there Hello there Grubish, welcome back. How are you? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Good to have you back here Grubish, glad to hear you're doing great. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Confused By the Navigation Hi, I know this game is old, but I'm really starting to get into the game (Xbox 360) and this wiki's navigation isn't helping me at all. I'd like to contribute. Besides the "Walkthroughs" that I'm putting up is there anything I can do with the home page? It doesn't seem to be editable. The "feature article" has been the same for numerous days. Is there a way to automatically switch out articles are is it a manual process? FergatROn 15:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Mama Luigi deletion Delete the Mama Luigi page/talk page now! It has no relevance to Lego Star Wars. 1966batfan 18:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) How can I become an admin? Hey, I'v been working on this wiki for a while, and have made some major changes. I'v edited a whole bunch, and want to become an administrator. I'v looked it up online, but nothing explained it very well. If you promote me, or tell me how to become an admin, i would really appreciate it. Thanks, Emitewiki2 17:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S 'This is a copied message that I put on Jemadic's talk page. Hello Grubish360 it is nice To meet you. Fastcar900 (talk) 16:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi, I've been on the wiki for quite a while and I was wondering whether you could consider me for admin rights? Apparently you need a bureaucrat to promote you and seeing as Jedimca0 seems to be inactive you're the only one who could promote me. Thanks :D. [[User:Jegory|'Jegory]] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi''